Vehicles such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), and an electric vehicle (EV) are driven using a battery and, since a battery state of charge (SoC) is directly related to a driving distance, it is necessary to accurately detect a battery degradation degree.
However, according to a conventional method of detecting the degradation degree, the degradation degree is estimated only in a constant current condition (charging condition). Accordingly, it is difficult to estimate a battery degradation degree of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that does not perform charging. It is possible to estimate the battery degradation degree for a plug in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) and an electric vehicle (EV), which perform charging.
In addition, there is a limitation in that a degradation degree is capable of being detected in a predetermined condition such as an initial state of charge (SoC) condition, a temperature condition, and a charging time in order to enhance accuracy of detecting a degradation degree in a constant current condition.
In addition, it may be impossible to calculate a degradation degree depending on an actual environment in which a vehicle is used and, thus, there is a problem in that the validity of calculation logic of a degradation degree is very low.